A: De tragiques hypothèses
by Cherry Keehl
Summary: Nous n'avons jamais su comment A est morte, nous savons simplement qu'elle s'est suicidée à cause de la "pression" que lui imposait la succession de L. Mais qui nous le prouve? Les hypothèses sont nombreuse et en voici quelques unes...
1. Le jeu du pendu

****Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le nom Amnésia.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de romance entre les personnages, seulement des suppositions.

Description: Nous ne savons rien de la mort de A, ni de ce personnage. On dit qu'A s'est suicidé à cause de la pression qu'impose le titre de successeur mais rien n'a été prouvé ce qui laisse place à des tas de suppositions et hypothèses à ce sujet. Proposez les vôtres et j'en ferais un petit chapitre ^^

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Le jeu du pendu**

_-Beyond?_

La voix de la jeune fille résonna dans la pièce mal éclairée.

_-Qu'y a-t-il cette fois-ci, Amnésia?_

Le garçon à la chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux vermeilles avait répondu excédé, un soupir en témoignant, mais légèrement sarcastique à la prononciation du surnom.

_-Je m'ennuie,_ marmonna-t-elle. _On fait un jeu ensemble?_

Le corbeau se tourna à l'entente du mot «jeu». Ceux qu'il partageait avec la demoiselle aux cheveux caramels étaient toujours très amusants, mais aussi très dangereux. Le dernier jeu auquel ils avaient jour' en faisait partie. Ils avaient joué à «Colin Maillard». Rien de spécial me direz-vous. Sauf qu'eux, avait changé les règles. Du verre brisé et des punaises jonchaient le sol de la pièce et la personne ne portait non pas un, mais deux foulards, l'un sur les yeux et l'autre sur le nez bloquant la respiration de celui qui le portait. La personne marchait donc sur les éclats à pieds nus et devait se dépêcher de trouver l'autre avant d'asphyxier. Une fois de plus, c'était la fragile petite A qui avait prit tout les risques, tandis que Beyond ne faisait qu'assister au spectacle.

_-Bien. On fait un pendu à ma façon?_ proposa B.

_-Pourquoi pas, mais qui de nous donne le mot?_

_-Je donne le mot et tu le cherches. Fais attention à ne pas être pendue,_ railla-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, B s'en alla chercher une corde assez résistante et parfaitement nouée tel les cordes des potences d'autres fois. Il l'accrocha au plafond, et plaça délicatement une chaise en bois en dessous pour la jeune fille qui devrait monter dessus à un moment ou un autre.

_-Je t'ai préparé une feuille, mais il est hors de question que je monte là-dessus._

Elle pointait la chaise du doigt sous le regard interrogateur de celui qui l'avait préparée.

_-Ha bon? Et pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas dessus?_

_-Hé bien tout simplement parce que je suis en jupe! Je n'ai pas envie que tu vois ma culotte._

_-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais vue, j'ai même eu l'occasion de te la retirer..._

_-Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en vanter, gros pervers! ,_ se défendit-elle.

_-Quoi qu'il en soit, le pervers que je suis,_ nargua-t-il, _te propose un mot en onze lettres._

Les premières lettre qu'elle donna furent bonnes mais elle ne tarda pas à se tromper.

Beyond lui indiqua la chaise un plaisir malsain non dissimulé. Elle continua à donner des lettres sans trouver le mot, la corde resserrant son étreinte sur le cou de la jeune fille.

_-Attention Amnésia, il ne te reste qu'une lettre à proposer et après ça tu seras pendue..._

La jeune fille angoissait et ses grands yeux verts écarquillés en était une belle preuve.

_-Je... propose... la lettre... G... ,_ suffoqua-t-elle.

_-Désolé A, mais ce n'est pas une bonne lettre._

Les yeux d'Amnésia s'agrandirent encore un peu lorsqu'elle vit son camarade s'approcher de la chaise, la faisant tomber d'un grand coup de pied. A se débattit pendant quelques instants, réflexes du corps humain démontrant sa résistance, tout en suppliant B du regard, essayant de lui adresser quelques mots en vain. Ce dernier la regarda, un air satisfait sur le visage, un sourire s'étirant à l'extrême, avant que son amie ne cesse de se débattre, laissant un corps sans vie pendu au bout d'une corde, se balançant encore doucement suite aux mouvements qui avaient précédés. Lorsque tout fût finit, il s'approcha du corps inerte et en frôla la joue sans pour autant la décrocher, un rictus déformant son visage.

_-Hé bien A, tu as perdu. Je t'avais dit pourtant que le jeu du pendu était dangereux._

* * *

__**Reviews? =)  
**


	2. La noyade

**A: De tragiques hypothèses.**

**La noyade.**

À Wammy's house, dans un petit coin reculé de Winchester, de nombreux orphelins vivent, étudient, s'amusent, discutent, se lie d'amitié, se déchirent, se dépassent et se surpassent. Pour éviter que la cohabitation ne devienne un véritable calvaire et ingérable, de nombreuses sorties extrascolaires sont organisées et un grand parc encadre l'établissement offrant ainsi assez d'espace pour un terrain de football, de basket ainsi que de la place en suffisance où les enfants peuvent laissez cours à leur imagination pour de multiples activités, mais aussi un petit lac où les plus petits jetaient des cailloux et les plus grands leurs canettes. Pourtant, cette «flaque» comme la désigne la plupart des enfants, était l'endroit favori des deux successeurs modèles. Ces deux-ci trouvait en ce point d'eau un intérêt commun qu'était le calme et de tout autres qui furent complètement différents.

La jeune fille se remémorait le bord de mer auquel elle avait vécu avec ses parents de nombreuses années consécutives ainsi que la vie qu'elle menait par le temps tandis que B, lui, était complètement hypnotisé par l'eau qui semblait immobile et pourtant qui était pleine de vie. Son regard restait plongé dedans des minutes durant, pensant au côté philosophique que lui apportait ce lieu, de savoir que l'eau apportait la vie mais aussi la mort, qu'elle ne meurt jamais totalement étant donné qu'elle se trouve sous nos pieds et dans l'air.

Et puis, cette eau, elle lui faisait tout de suite penser aux yeux de son amie aux regard bleu azur dans lequel il plongea ensuite son regard. Alizée ou A comme on l'appelait plus communément, il la trouvait belle. À ses yeux, elle était sublime, son visage était pâle comme un nuage un jour d'été et d'une douceur infinie, sa bouche était rosée et semblait réclamer un baiser, ses grands yeux bleus tels une étendue d'eau. Tout était beau en cette demoiselle, il avait toujours été attiré par son corps, sa peau qui semblait si douce, mais malgré tout, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul à la trouver jolie car elle même passait des heures à se contempler en ce lieu, détaillant sa propre beauté reflétée par le lac, se couvrant elle-même de louanges. Beyond, pour lui même, tout au contraire de celle-ci, ne se trouvait rien de plaisant. Sa peau était sèche, sa bouche était quelconque, son nez trop grand à son goût, ses cheveux prenaient des couleurs cendrées et ternes, ... Rien ne lui convenait, et il savait que rien de lui ne conviendrait à la jeune fleur, mais c'est en cette après-midi de mai que lui vint une idée à laquelle il n'avait jamais songé mais qu'il mit en action.

_-Dis moi A, _commença-t-il_, je sais que tu aime te regarder et que cet endroit te mets en fleur et te fait resplendir. Mais de l'autre côté de cette surface limpide, _

_serais-tu la même? De l'autre côté du miroir, es-tu comme tu te désigne?_

_-Que sous-entends-tu en disant cela? Ne me trouve-tu pas jolie?_

Elle passa une main dans les boucles dorées entourant son visage d'ange et son regard devint triste, des larmes s'apprêtaient à rouler sur ses joues.

La future copie de L s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille pour se retrouver face à elle, et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celle de la jeune fille de sorte qu'il se retrouva presque au dessus d'elle, et ce fût à ce moment précis que B ouvrit les yeux et vit A reculer de nouveau essayant de le garder près d'elle. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de Beyond qui poussa soudainement A dans l'eau qui voulut en ressortir, mais il la maintenu sous l'eau de ses deux mains. Et peu de temps plus tard, le corps de celle-ci gisait à la surface. La mine de B se fît triste.

_-Pauvre idiote, lorsque je parlais de l'autre côté du miroir, je parlais de tes yeux. Tu étais splendide physiquement, mais à l'intérieur, tu étais hideuse. Une fille vaniteuse et égocentrique. C'est dommage, mais cela se termine ainsi._

Beyond lança un dernier regard à la jeune fleur flottant dans sa robe blanche.

Il murmura un dernier un mot avant de partir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_-Narcisse..._

**_Xxxxx Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme xxxxX_**

* * *

**Reviews? =)**


	3. Enterrée vivante

**A: De tragiques hypothèses.**

**Enterrée vivante.**

Certains quartiers de Winchester sont incroyablement verts, et du côté de la Wammy's house c'était pareil. En plus de l'énorme parc qui entourait l'orphelinat, s'ajoutait une petite forêt où les arbres étaient très serrés. Mais malheureusement, ce coin de verdure avait été interdit aux enfants de la Wammy's car bon nombre d'entre eux s'y étaient déjà perdus, mais cela n'empêchait pas certains d'y aller pour ne pas citer tous les petits orphelins qui décident de ne jamais respecter les règles instaurées. Je ne parlerais que de l'histoire de deux enfants parmi tout les autres, d'ailleurs ces derniers le feront aussi même si comme toute légende, elle sera modifiée maintes et maintes fois.

Les enfants dont je vais vous parler furent les petits protégés de L et ses parfaits successeurs, mais tout comme lui, avaient hérité d'une grande curiosité, bien que malsaine pour l'un deux. Anastasia et Beyond, A et B, ne se séparait jamais ou ne se parlait plus pendant jours sans le moindre regard, et ensemble, il levaient tout les interdits et bravaient tout les danger. C'est pour cela qu'ils eurent la prétendue «bonne» idée que d'explorer la forêt, et après la visite de celle-ci, ils y construisirent une cabane en son centre. Pourtant perdue au milieu de nulle part, leur «reperd secret», comme ils l'appelaient, était solide et spacieux, fait d'objet de bois et de fer, de corde et de pierre. Tout avait été créé de leurs mains, c'est pour cela que cet endroit était à eux et personne d'autre. Ils y passaient le plus clair de leur temps, sans rien dire à quiconque, sans même se dire un mot, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas pris la peine de ranger le matériel qui avait servi à la construire. Outils en tout genre était éparpillés au sol, ainsi que des déchets mais qui eux, étaient jetés de temps à autre par la jeune fille à la crinière rousse. Le corbeau lui, ne faisait que les travaux pratiques et amener le bordel, le reste ne le concernait pas comme il se plaisait à le dire. Malgré le foutoir qui régnaient, ils pouvaient rester là des heures durant à se raconter leurs peines, leurs secrets, à rire, mais surtout à se regarder. Souvent, ils ne disaient rien et se contemplait mutuellement, un sourire étalé sur le visage. Tout deux étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, A osait arboré les couleurs les plus diversifiées tel l'arc-en-ciel dans un effet d'aquarelle sur ses vêtements et se maquillait avec des fards tout aussi colorés, portant des turbans et rubans, foulards et bandeaux, colliers et bracelets comme la palette d'une peintre. B, lui, était beaucoup plus sobre. Il portait la plupart du temps de simples jeans et t-shirts noirs parfois représentant un groupe de rock ou une autre star d'un dessin-animé populaire. Et il ne s'agissait pas que de goût vestimentaire, A préférait la nature et B la ville, elle était pacifiste et lui agressif, elle était naturelle tandis qu'il était superficiel, et ainsi de suite. Pourtant, ils s'appréciaient sincèrement, mais un jour, une triste nouvelle fît presque mourir la jeune hippie de chagrin.

On avait annoncé à la Wammy's que leur forêt serait rasée dans le courant du mois, A n'arrêta pas de protester tandis que B lui n'avait rien osé dire en présence de celle-ci, pourtant ça le chagrinait presque tout autant. Son amie cessa de parler soudainement lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire face à la décision du directeur de l'urbanisme qui devait certainement vouloir raser le terrain pour construire des bâtiments inutiles qui ne serviraient qu'à des capitalistes sans vergogne. La médaille d'argent de la première génération commença à se poser des questions telles que « Que devrais-je faire?» et «Est-elle triste pour les souvenirs que l'on perdra ou pour la destruction de l'environnement?», et c'est dans l'un de ces moments là que Beyond eu l'idée qu'il qualifiait lui-même de «géniale».Il emmena la jeune hippie à leur cachette, tout aussi discrètement que d'habitude, et la fît s'asseoir sur un énorme caillou qui leur servait de siège.

-_Voilà, tu vas fermer les yeux lorsque tu les ouvriras de nouveau, tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras dans cette forêt, sans que personne ne t'en empêche. Mais il faut que tu n'ouvre pas les yeux avant que je te le dise._

Anastasia sourit, pensant que le corbeau se moquait encore d'elle avec ses faux-espoirs, mais ferma les yeux malgré tout comme il lui avait demandé.

Pendant ce temps, B s'en alla un peu plus loin et prit la pelle qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'installation et s'approcha de son amie.

-_Maintenant, la magie va prendre effet,_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il leva la pelle et mit un coup d'une puissance inconcevable à la tête de A qui s'effondra sous le choc. Beyond commença à creuser non loin, le trou une fois fini était assez large pour y mettre une table de salle à manger et assez profond pour y mettre une malle, mais ce n'était rien de tout cela qui serait enterré.

Beyond prit la jeune fille dans ses bras comme on porte une mariée et la posa délicatement dans la tombe qu'il lui avait creusé, avant de la recouvrir de terre.

Une fois son travail fini, il adressa quelques mots à voix haute:

-Je t'avais promis que tu pourrais rester ici, mais étant donné que ce qui est sur terre va être détruit, il fallait que tu sois sous terre. J'attends désormais les réactions des élèves et du personnel de Wammy's house.

Ce ne fût que plusieurs semaines plus tard que les recherches après A s'arrêtèrent les ouvriers n'ayant pas trouvé le corps car ils avaient construit le bâtiment par dessus le trou où reposait la jeune fille. Tous avaient conclu une fugue, mais pour la loi, ils durent mentir.

Aujourd'hui pour la justice, à s'est suicidée, d'ailleurs, B sourit encore à l'entente de cette histoire car lui sait, la vérité...

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
